Megaman NT Warrior: Sigma
by UltimateMonkey57
Summary: A remake of blackwolf39's fanfic. Due to a low number of reviews, he left me in charge of this fanfic. Hope you enjoy!


Hi everyone, this is a remake of blackwolf's Megaman fanfic. Due to a low number of reviews, he put me in charge of doing this fanfic. So I hope you enjoy, and as blackwolf and ultimatemonkey said, **BAD REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED!!! **One more thing, this fanfic will be using the same character's as blackwolf39's. Koru is the NetOp of Zero, (Zero from MMZ not MMX) Aria is the NetOp of Ciel (MMZ), Dirk is the NetOp of Dynamo (MMX5-6) and I don't own any of the regular characters of the MMBN/MMNTW series. So enjoy

Talking  
_Thinking/Mystery_  
**Emphasis/Importance**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Comeback

It's a peaceful day in Dentech City. Everything has been peaceful since the destruction of the Cybeasts. Suddenly, in the UnderNet, something happened. A large dark citadel appeared out of nowhere. Inside was a large silhouetted figure sitting on a throne. His whole body was covered in shadow except for his eyes and a small orb on his head.

"_And so it begins…"_

Meanwhile, Lan was late for his first day of high school. He is 14 years old and he is a freshman. He has grown taller since then. He still wore the same skates and had the same headband bearing his father's symbol. He wore an orange track jacket and black shorts. He skated down to Dentech High as fast as he can.

"Late! Late! I can't believe I'm late!!!!"

"You shouldn't have spent all night playing video games Lan…"

"Shut up Megaman! I almost beat it! I almost did! But no! I had to doze off! Just when I was getting to the good part!"

He kept going until he ran into a familiar face.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!!! Huh?"

It was Koru, one of Lan's long time rivals and one of his best friends. Koru was about the same height as Lan. He had spiky blond hair that covered one of his eyes and sharp sapphire eyes. He wore a black hoodie that bore a symbol of a red Z with a golden streak crossing through the middle. He had blue jeans and black converse and carried a skateboard in his hands. This guy is the NetOp of Zero.

"Lan? What are you doing? We're gonna be late."

"Heh, hey Koru…"

He grabbed Lan's arm and yanked him up.

"Come on, the opening ceremony's gonna start."

They entered through the doors of the auditorium, where thousands of freshman are inside. Upon arrival, they met up with Maylu who was sitting next to Aria, Dex, Tory, Yai, and surprisingly Chaud.

"Chaud?! What are you doing here?"

Instead of an answer, Chaud just turned away from Lan and said nothing.

"Hey Lan!"

"Oh, hey Maylu!"

"Come on, let's sit. It's gonna start soon."

"Oh right!"

The lights in the auditorium dimmed and everything was quiet. The principle came out and gave his long boring speech about the new year and how life was gonna be as a freshman. Basically the same boring standard stuff. After the speech, Lan and the others head out to the registration desk to download their schedules.

"Man, I'm so excited! Not only are all of us here, but we have a NetBattling team here as well! I'm gonna sign up at once! What about you Koru?"

"Sure, I'm game."

"Chaud?"

He quietly replied with a small smirk on his face. When Lan was next in line, suddenly a guy cut in front of him. He had wild eyes and wild brown hair. He wore a blue T-shirt with a green D that has a long yellow line going through it and wore blue shorts and black shoes.

"Hey kid, watch it!"

"Watch it?! You're the one who cut in front of me you ass!"

"How dare you talk to me?! Who do you think you are?!"

"What? Can't you tell? I'm Lan Hikari, the guy who saved your butt from the Cybeasts!"

"So?! I'm Dirk! Dirk Liecaster! I'm gonna be the best NetBattler around!"

Koru took a good look at Dirk and a spark hit his memory.

"Dirk Liecaster? Aren't you that guy who constantly lost in all of the N1 Grand Prix whenever your first match comes up?"

"What's it to ya?!"

Suddenly, he caught sight of Maylu, who was slightly a bit shorter than Lan and has longer hair that grew down to her shoulders. She wore a blue sleeveless top with the same pink skirt. Dirk immediately slicked back his hair and went over to flirt.

"Hey Maylu… Remember me?"

"Get lost Dirk…"

Dirk flew into a rage and started beating random people up.

"Agh! Nooo!!! Dirk smash!!!"

The principle grabbed him and calmed him down.

"Alright! That's enough Bruce Banner! Now get back in line like the rest of everyone!"

"Fine…"

Meanwhile, in the UnderNet, a large shadow was talking to a lesser shadow.

"_Do you see this Navi?"_

"_You mean the blue one?"_

"_Correct… I want you to delete him… He may get in the way of our plans…"_

"_You have my word…"_

A light flashed onto the lesser shadow and revealed to be a purple Navi wearing a helmet with a T-shaped visor, equipped with a large shotgun on his right shoulder and carried a large gun on his back. Meanwhile, class was over and Lan met up with Maylu at her locker.

"Hey Maylu!"

"Oh hey Lan! How was that last class?"

"It was awesome! Who knew that there's a NetBattling class in this very school?"

"(giggle) Oh, hey Lan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… well… do you wanna… uh… well… what I'm saying is… uh…"

Roll sighed.

"What Maylu is trying to ask is if you would like to go out with her after school today."

"Is that true?"

Maylu blushed and looked away from Lan.

"Well…"

"Alright, I'd love to go! How about the movies?"

"Ok!"

"Good! I'll see you later 'k?"

Maylu skipped around with joy and happiness. Meanwhile, Koru has just entered through the coach's NetBattling system for a preliminary test.

"Alright kid, let's see what you got."

"Alright Zero, jack-in."

Zero appeared in this green and black grid. Suddenly, simulation Navis appeared and attacked Zero. He whipped out his Z-Saber and sliced every single one of them. Then the number of Navis quadrupled. He took out his Z-buster and went in sync with his saber. He slashed and blasted through every Navi and finished the last one off with his special technique, Crimson Blade.

"Excellent work kid! Welcome to the team!"

"Good job Zero."

"Hmph… could've been a lot harder… Huh?"

Suddenly, something caught his attention. He saw a crevice through the top of the battle grid. Inside the crevice was a shadow. He looked closer and saw a purple Navi with a glowing red T-shaped visor. Zero blinked, and was saw that the Navi disappeared.

"Zero, what's wrong?"

"…It's nothing…"

"_Who was that guy?"_

After school, Lan and Maylu were just coming back from the movies. Lan held Maylu gently while she cried.

"I loved that movie… it was so sad…"

"I liked it as well…"

Maylu smiled and closed her eyes. She slowly leaned in for a kiss, until Dirk came between the two.

"Hey! What are you doing with my girl?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maylu's mine and you should know it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

As the two bickered, the large shadow in the UnderNet has sent the lesser one into the Dentech System.

"_Eliminate them… show no mercy…"_

Suddenly, the bridge a mile away from where Lan, Maylu, and Dirk were standing exploded. A car going across the bridge immediately stopped and escaped its near death experience.

"What the hell?! Megaman, what just happened?!"

"I don't know, although, I'm picking up some kind of data from the explosion. Somehow, it was activated on purpose."

"But how can a bridge explode on purpose?"

"That bridge acts as a passing for both cars and boats to pass. Hold on, I'm picking up something else. It seems like the worker operating the bridge is not to blame."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that someone triggered the explosion **inside** the system."

"Is it World Three again?"

"No its-"

Suddenly, Megaman lost connection to Lan's PET.

"Megaman! Megaman! Huh?"

Then, a new Navi appeared. It was the same purple Navi that Zero saw during the training simulation.

"Who are you?"

"Tell Megaman to come to the Dentech System at once."

"You still didn't give me you name! Hey!"

Then, the purple Navi disconnected from Lan's PET and Megaman was with Lan again.

"Lan, what just happened?"

"I don't know… But some Navi told me to tell you to meet him in the Dentech System."

"A Navi? Do you think that he's the one responsible for the bridge destruction?"

"I don't know… But we won't know unless we figure it out ourselves…"

"Jack me in to that phone jack."

Lan did as what Megaman said and jacked him in. In the Net, Megaman looked around for the Navi that Lan was talking about.

"Hey! I'm here! Anyone?!"

Megaman suddenly got shot with a large blast from what looked like to be a shotgun shell. He turned around and found a Navi hovering over him with a loaded shotgun on his shoulder.

"So you made it after all…"

"Are you the one responsible for the bridge explosion?"

"How'd you guess…"

"Just a gut feeling… Now tell me who you are?!"

"My name is Vile… I work for Master Sigma…"

"Sigma? Is he a part of World Three?"

Vile shot another blast and Megaman was sent flying.

"Don't you ever compare us to those lousy amateurs… _Although, maybe I should report this to Sigma about this…_"

Megaman fired a shot at Vile and Vile just disappeared. Vile appeared over Megaman's head and launched an air raid of viruses. Unfortunately for Megaman, he tried to shoot them all at once, but the shots never got through. In fact, it just phased right through them.

"_These viruses are different from the other ones… They even look different… What are these things?"_

"Nice try Megaman! But your shots can never fire through my Neo Viruses!"

"Neo Viruses?"

Vile fired another shot, but this time, he was more ruthless than before. No matter how many chips Lan sends, they don't work. No matter how many times Megaman dodges his shots, there's always one that's two steps ahead. Vile fired a barrage of shots and Megaman got hit with each and every one of them.

"So this is he great Megaman that I've been hearing about… Ha! You're pathetic… I should've known that Megaman was just a joke… You're finished Megaman…"

Vile raised his arms and summoned a large suit of armor. He jumped inside it and headed straight for Megaman. Megaman tried to get up but the armor's foot smashed him back down. Vile grabbed him and crushed him.

"This is the end for you Megaman…"

Lan panicked and urged Megaman to log out.

"Megaman! Get out of there!"

"Sorry Lan… He's just too strong…"

"Come on! We've dealt with enemies like this before! Remember Bass?"

Vile chuckled.

"If you're talking about that scrawny pathetic Bass, forget it… I'm a Maverick Navi Megaman… I'm ten times as strong as that worthless piece of bug fragments you call a Navi. Bass is nothing like us. We Maverick Navis are stronger, faster, and smarter than that runt. Face it Megaman… It's over…"

Then, a streak of crimson flashed through the arm that was crushing Megaman.

"What the hell?!"

It was Zero. He destroyed the arm with one blow and released Megaman.

"You okay?"

"Perfect timing."

"You there! In that scrap heap! Who are you?!"

"My name is Vile… You must be the famous Crimson Runner that I heard… You're Zero…"

Megaman slowly got up and told Zero everything. Zero studied his stats.

"_This Navi… I met him during the training simulator…"_

He pointed his Zero Buster at Vile and charged it. Vile quickly dodged it as soon as it was about to hit him.

"I knew you were good, but I didn't know how much…"

Suddenly, Vile was launched up into the air with a very powerful kick from Zero.

"How did he get under me?!"

Then, Zero lashed out with his Z-Saber and sliced his body. Vile fell and landed on the ground hard.

"_Vile… log out of there…"_

"R-Right… I'll remember this Zero, as well as you Megaman…"

Vile looked as if he been through hell itself. His helmet cracked, large holes in his body, and lost an arm. He logged out immediately as well as Zero and Megaman.

"Hey Megaman, you alright?"

"Y-yeah…"

Meanwhile, in the UnderNet, Vile was being tortured with large electrical charges sent through his body.

"_You've failed Vile…"_

"I'm sorry Master Sigma!!! Argh!!"

Vile landed on the floor on all fours.

"_You better not fail me again Vile…"_

"I'm telling you sir, I had him until-"

"_Until what…"_

"Until… Zero showed up…"

"_Zero… Hmm… Very well then… Things are getting interesting now that Zero's involved… As well as Protoman… Vile… I want you to pay Zero and Megaman one more visit…"_

"I won't fail you this time Master Sigma…"

"_You better not… Or else I'll have you deleted…"_


End file.
